


Studying and Song Lyrics

by TooBusyWriting



Series: Peter Parker x Avenger!Reader [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Humor and Fluff, Kinda, Morgan is The Cutest toddler ever, Peter is a Great Pseudo Brother, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), School, Sibling Bonding, Song Lyrics, Studying, amiright, avenger!reader, cascada - Freeform, more like stuDYING, procrastination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-15 21:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18677512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooBusyWriting/pseuds/TooBusyWriting
Summary: Pepper's busy and you've volunteered to babysit Morgan for her. It just so happens to be Peter's weekly visit day. Your favorite toddler and your boyfriend? What could possibly go wrong?Minor Endgame Spoilers inside





	Studying and Song Lyrics

**Author's Note:**

> Uh yeah, so I got this idea when I should've been studying for my 4 AP tests that start next week. Apparently, I get the most inspiration when I have big tests on the horizons. Apparently, writing fics is my preferred form of procrastination. Who knew? Enjoy this fluffy little thing! Part of the Avengers!Reader AU but you don't have to read the other parts for this one to make sense.

It was almost the end of the school year. AP Test Week and Finals were around the corner, along with graduation for the seniors, and applying to summer camps. But that didn’t stop you from procrastinating a bit.

 

Pepper was busy and needed Happy with her for something Stark Industries. As well-behaved Morgan could be, she didn’t want to bring her along. Thankfully, you stepped up and volunteered to watch her right away. You were left with a list of instructions, Morgan watching Little Einsteins or something, a full fridge, and a place to do your homework.

 

Also luckily for you, Peter was scheduled for his weekly visit. So not only did you have a great place to study, your favorite toddler, and food, your boyfriend was there. He brought over his homework and together, you studied for one of your many upcoming classes.

 

You were in the middle of some flashcards when Morgan called your name. “[Y/N]! It turned off!” Her voice rang clear as a bell through the silence and you excused yourself.

 

“Yeah, Morgan?” You asked, walking around the couch. You couldn’t help but smile when you saw her. Her arms folded, lip pouting, and puppy eyes that rivaled Peter’s own. Absolutely adorable. It blew you away how much she looked like Tony at times.

 

“It ended. FRIDAY won’t let me watch another,” she explained.

 

“Hmm. Maybe you’ve had enough TV for now. FRIDAY is pretty smart, after all. Would you like to sit at the table with me and Peter? You can color something if you want.”

 

Her face lit up at your suggestion. “What are you doing? Can I help?”

 

You laughed softly but shook your head. “You’re a smart girl, Morgan, but this stuff is hard for  _me._ I think it’s still too hard for you, even if you do have your dad’s brains.”

 

“I don’t have Daddy’s brains. He has them,” she innocently replied.

 

You helped her off the couch and steered her toward the table. “I meant you’re super smart like he is,” you clarified.

 

“Oh. Then yeah, I do,” she agreed with a toothy smile. “Hi, Peter!” she greeted him when he came into view. She ran towards him and engulfed in a big hug.

 

“Morgan! How’s my favorite little sister doing?” He picked her up and sat her in his lap. As she started to ramble about all the amazing things she had done that day, you found some scrap paper and pulled out your coloring utensils.

 

“If you two don’t mind, I’m putting on some music,” you warned them before pulling out your phone. You synched up with FRIDAY and put on a random playlist. Eventually, Morgan settled into a seat between you and Peter.

 

Soon enough, the only noise was the background music, Morgan and Peter sharing comments about what she was drawing, the scratch of pencils, and the turning of pages. At least, until you started giggling out of nowhere.

 

“What’s she doing?” Peter asked Morgan, hoping maybe the younger girl noticed something he missed. Morgan shrugged her shoulders.

 

The giggling persisted for another minute before finally, you looked up, tapped on your phone, and got out of your chair. The first few notes of an oh-so-familiar song filled the room. “So, I’ve been procrastinating well enough you couldn’t tell for the past few minutes,” you said. “But I have I good reason why. I’ve got this feeling. Well…”

 

Peter faux-groaned, leading to Morgan giving him a questioning look. It was quickly replaced by a look of surprise and the sound of laughter from both Peter and Morgan.

 

> “ _Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling_
> 
> _And every time we kiss I swear I could fly_
> 
> _Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last_
> 
> _Need you by my side_.”

 

You broke out into lyrics, dancing crazily around the room. Morgan clapped and cheered, then got out of her chair and ran over to you. You picked her up and started dancing around with her.

 

> “' _Cause every time we touch, I feel the static_
> 
> _And every time we kiss I reach for the sky_
> 
> _Can't you hear my heart beat so I can't let you go_
> 
> _Want you in my life.”_

 

Peter felt dumbfounded when he realized you were singing this _to him._ This wasn’t just you goofing off. This was you declaring how you felt about him in a way that was so _you._ He felt warm all over and there was no way the smile was leaving now.

 

You finished your dance with a twirl in front of Peter. He realized he was standing but had no idea when that had happened. You must’ve pulled him up at some point. Your eyes danced with amusement and mischief, your own smile shining brightly. “So basically it’s your fault I’m gonna fail this test,” you said breathily.

 

Peter shook his head. “You’re such a dork.”

 

“Yeah, but you love it. You love _me._ And if anything, you’re the dorky one.”

 

“Yeah, I do.” He then leaned in and gave you a quick peck on the lips. Had Morgan not still been balanced on your hip, that might have changed. But given the circumstances, that’s all that happened.

 

Even still- “Ewww,” she complained. She pushed Peter’s face away from yours. “Petey stop being gross!”

 

Peter laughed as the small hand pulled his cheek around. “Never! You’re next!”

 

“NO!” she squealed, wiggling in your arms. “[Y/N] help me!”

 

“Sorry kiddo,” you said, then swung her right into Peter’s arms. He grabbed her from you and placed a loud, sloppy kiss on her cheek.

 

“PETER!” Her face lit up and you could almost see the lightbulb above her head. “Payback!” She placed an equally loud and sloppy kiss on his cheek in return.

 

“Everything alright in here?” a voice called out.

 

“Mommy!” Morgan’s squirming intensified until Peter set her down so she could run across the floor. She picked up her daughter with ease and greeted her with her own smile.

 

“Thanks, [Y/N]. Thanks, Peter,” Pepper said. “You two should get back to studying now. I’ve got her from here.”

 

“It’s no problem,” you responded. “She’s easy to take care of. Doesn’t hurt that she’s one of my favorite people, either.”

 

“No, it definitely doesn’t. Happy’ll have some dinner together in about an hour or so.” You confirmed that you heard her and she left, Morgan chatting up a storm about her day, the picture she had drawn, and you dancing with her.

 

You turned to Peter, clapping your hands once then swinging them back and forth. “So I guess we should get back to work now?”

 

“I guess. But one more thing.”

 

“Oh?”

 

He leaned over and gave you a proper kiss. “That’s more like it. Feel like reaching the sky yet?”

 

You shoved his shoulder. “Dork.”

 

“Hey, you’re the one that sang it.” He sat back down.

 

You playfully rolled your eyes at him, a smile tugging at your lips still. “Still your fault I was procrastinating.”

 

“Sure, sure. Feeling’s mutual, by the way.” He looked back at his work, picking up his pencil but it didn’t stop him from seeing the slightly flustered look his words conjured.

 

You picked up your own pencil, sure he was absorbed in his work. But not even 10 minutes later-

 

> _“Ooh, I need your love babe,_   
>  _Guess you know it's true._   
>  _Hope you need my love babe,_   
>  _Just like I need you._   
>  _Hold me, love me, hold me, love me._   
>  _Ain't got nothin' but love babe,_   
>  _Eight days a week.”_

 

“Peter!”

 

“What?! It’s true!”

 

Yeah, upcoming deadlines weren’t stopping you from procrastinating. Not today, at least.

**Author's Note:**

> Songs used are "Every Time We Touch" by Cascada and "Eight Days a Week" by The Beatles


End file.
